


New Love

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love

His mother will always be his first love, no matter what he tells you. 

Sure, he whispers sweet nothings in your ear, take you to bed, and rock your world, honey, you're nothing, but another notch in his proverbial bed post, another score on the board.

If you think for one minute, that he values you most, you're dead wrong.

He'll tease the hell out of him, sure. Make fun of his food and hair, yeah. Be a general pain in the ass, it's part of the job description.

His mother will always be his first love, never forget that. His little brother will always be his new love, don't doubt it for a second.


End file.
